Little Roxas
by Chatarina.TSP
Summary: Ini dia lanjutan dari Little Sora , Little Roxas. Kalo Sora sangat polos , Roxas 10 kali lebih polos. LOL. RnR


Bagi para readersku yang tercinta (cuihhh…) ini adalah lanjutan dari Little Sora yaitu Little Roxas . Jadi tanpa basa-basi , mari kita mulai fic ini wokeeeeyyy ?

* * *

Chapter 1:Pergi jalan-jalan ke perternakan bersama keluarga

Vanitas: Kamu saja yang gendong Roxas , gantian !  
Ventus : Woiiii , orang yang sudah babak belur mecah telur habis dikejar makhluk geje yang bernama BANCI TAMAN LAWANG , jadi you yang gendong , comprende copadre?  
Sora : Um… bukan untuk mengganggu kalian yang sedang 'mesra' tapi…  
Vanitas & Ventus : Tapi apa ?

.

.

.

Sora : Roxas kalo pake bajunya begini kan ?

.

.

.

#DUUUUBBBBRRRRAKKKKK

Vanitas: Dia kan nobodymu… jadi kamu pasti kamu tahu kan cara dia berpakaian , kan ?!  
Sora: Ya sih, tapi efek kelapa busuknya belum 100 % hilang  
Ventus: Jadi efeknya yang belum hilang berapa persen ?  
Sora : 0,000000000000000000001 %

.

.

.

Ventus & Vanitas : *sweatdrop*

~Kembali ke adengan mesranya Ventus dan Vanitas~  
Ventus: Lu tau nggak sih berapa banci yang ngejar kita ?  
Vanitas: Berapa ? 2 ?  
Ventus : Yak 100 buat kamu tapi satunya pergi lari dan nolnya gelinding semua !  
Vanitas: Lah terus berapa dong ?  
Ventus: Mau tahu ?  
Vanitas : Iya  
Ventus : 10 banci dan 5 kuntilanak  
Vanitas : Sejak kapan kamu punya daya tarik terhadap kuntilanak ?  
Ventus : Meneketehe , mah tiap kali Roxas mau summon Dark Corridor , aku malah langsung dipeluk kuntilanak tuh… mangkanya Roxas nggak pake Dark Corridor

Sementara itu Sora sedang memakai pakaiannya Roxas (berhubungan bajunya ternyata dalam keadaan basah) tiba-tiba ada ada sebuah pesawat kertas mengenai Ventus (ya…iyalah… masa pesawat betulan ? si Ventus bisa mati seketika) "Huh apaan tuh ?" Vanitas langsung sadar di kepala 'istri'nya ada kertas yang berbentuk seperti pesawat. " Eh ?" Ven langsung mengambil kertasnya itu dan membacanya

.

1 detik berlalu…

.

4 kelinci menari-nari…

.

Kanda mengeluarkan mugen… (HOIIIII ! Ini fic KH tauk , bukan DGM )

.

'Dari : Author

Kepada : Ya siapa lagi kalo nggak buat kalian

Ini ada tiket gratis ke peternakan , aku nggak bisa pergi soalnya sekolah ada kegiatan , jadi dipake ya …

BTW tiketnya expire besok loh… Ja ne~'

"AUTTTTTTHHHHOOOOOORRRRR ! LU NGGAK NGOMONG-NGOMONG KITA DISURUH PERGI KE PETERNAKAN !" Oke, Ven sudah terlalu OOC bahkan dia yang paling OOC di fic geje ini  
"Dia kenapa tuh ?" tanya Sora  
"Sudah biarkan…" Kata Vanitas . Betul tuh Van , istri lagi ngamuk jangan diganggu #dibunuh Ventus  
"Ngomong-ngomong kita naik apa ?" tanya Sora  
"Harusnya naik BMWnya Roxas sih…"  
"Hah BMW ? Dia emang punya ?" Sora pun terheran-heran  
"Punya" Vanitas dan Ventus pun membawa dia ke garasi rumahnya Roxas dan Axel

~Garasi Rumahnya Roxas dan Axel~

"Hah ? Mana BMWnya ?"  
"Itu."  
"Mana ?"  
"Tau bemo bobrok yang warnanya merah ?"  
"Ya"  
"Itu BMWnya Roxas."

3

2

1

"HEEEEEEHHHHH ?! KOK BISA ?" Sora akhirnya pun OOC setelah begitu lama (habis selama ini dia cuma jadi anak kecil polos)  
"Mau tahu singkatan BMW itu apa ?" tanya Ventus  
"Apa ?"  
"**B**emo **M**erah **W**arnanya" Alhasil Sora pun sweatdrop  
"Kalian ada yang bisa ngendarian bemo ?" Tanya Sora  
"Nggak. Kamu ?"  
"Bisa" Ventus dan Vanitas pun ikut-ikutan Terra dan Riku yang di fandom sebelah joget-joget sambil berOOC ria

Dan ketika Sora akan menjalankan kendaraan 'mewah'nya Roxas bemonya nggak jalan. "Lho kok nggak jalan?" tanya Ventus. "Bentar… Ku periksa…" Sora pun pergi mengecek apakah ada masalah dengan BMWnya Roxas hingga orang tuanya bangga. "BUUUUUSSSEEEETTTT!"

"Apa ?!"

"NGGAK ADA MESINNYA SAMA SEKALI , CUMA BODYNYA DOANG !" Vanitas dan Ventus sweatdrop

"Trus kita naik apa dong ?" tanya ibunya yang diketahui bernama Ventus #dibunuh Ven . "Tunggu… aku baru inget sesuatu… ayu ikut aku…" ajak Vanitas . Sora , Ventus , dan Roxas pun mengikutinya .

~Di perjalanan ke peternakan~

"EMMMMAAAAAKKKKK ! SAYA LULUS UN !" Yak, salah kalimat , kok saya malah mengingat masa-masa indahnya SD , ulangi… diulangi saja biar nggak ada sengketa huru-hara…

"MATA SAPI-SAPINYA AXEL PICEK-PICEK !"( Oke , masih salah tapi biarkanlah , lucu dan garing jadi saya taruh disini aja~) Jerit Vanitas sambil naik…hah ? Apaan tuh ? Sepeda roda tiga… yak ampun…

"Tunggu Vanitas , aku nggak bisa jalan lebih cepat lagi !" Kata Sora yang sedang menaiki mobil-mobilan yang biasa dinaiki anak kecil itu loh…

"Kalian ini…

.

.

.

BBBBBBIIIIIIISSSSSSSAAAAA NGGGGGAAAAAKKKKK SSSSSIIIIIHHHHHH MEEEEENGGGGGHHHHHAARRRRRGGGGGAAAAIIIII OOOOORRRRRAAAAANNNNGGGG ?! (Dibaca : kalian bisa nggak sih menghargai orang ?!)" Ventus sudah emosi tinggi , masa dia dan Roxas naik kereta bayi , tapi meskipun lucu sih… hahahahaha… "Habis aku Cuma punya 30 munny , satu kendaraan (emang itu kendaraan ?) 10 munny , jadi kamu sama Roxas aja di kereta bayi , untung saja waktu itu ada kereta bayi untuk 2 orang , jadi kamu aja yang pake." "Tapi ini menghina banget tau !" Meskipun begitu Ventus masih dikacangin sama Vanitas. Kasihan~

~Sesampai di Peternakan~

"Ini peternakan ?"  
"Bobrok amat"

"Bau lagi."

"Itu bukan baunya peternakan"

"Terus ?"

"Itu Roxas yang sedang buang kotoran di bajunya Ventus."

.

.

.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH ?! ROXAS , AYO GANTI !" Alhasil Sora dan Vanitas pun tertawa terbahak-bahak

DUUUKKK

CRRROOOOTTT (?)

"HHHHYYYYAAAAAAAA ! NGAPAIN TUH SAPI BUANG KOTORAN DISEPATUKU ?!" Jerit Sora panik sambil what-to-do ria dengan puter-puter nggak jelas di ladang , Vanitas yang sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak , tertawanya tambah keras , keras-keras sampe di menubruk seekor sapi

DUUUUAAAKKK

"Moo…moo… (jangan ganggu aku)" Alhasil Vanitas pun dikejar sapi itu ,tak kayal Sora yang sedang puter-puter nggak jelas disitu ikut-iktu dikejar

"MATA SAPI-SAPINYA AXEL PICEK-PICEK !" Jerit Vanitas dengan tidak 'sengaja' , dan dia malah dikejar-kejar sama semua sapi-sapi yang ada disitu bahkan arwah-arwah sapi yang disembelih ikut-ikutan

"Hoi Vanitas !"

"Apa ? Kamu sadar nggak aku dikejar-kejar sama sapi dan arwah saudara-saudaranya ?!"

"Tahu lah… si author tuh sedang menyebar informasinya ."

"DASAR AUTHOR SETAN ALAS !"

"LO MAU HIDUP ATO MATI , VAN ?!"

"HIDUP THOR , HIDUP ! I STILL WANT OT LIFE !"

"EMANG LO TAHU PENYEBAB KAMU DIKEJAR SAPI SEBANYAK ITU ?!"

"KENAPA AUTHOR SEDEK ?!"

.

.

.

"PEMILIK PETERNAKAN INI NAMANYA JUGA AXEL , MAS BO !"

"HEEEEEHHHH ?! AWAS KAMU YA AUTHOR EMAK LAMPIR ! TEGA-TEGANYA KAMU LAKUKAN INI TERHADAP AKU !"

"URUSAI !"

Dan chappy ini berakhir Sora dan Vanitas dalam keadaan keok dan makmur- memakmur dengan sapi-sapi itu~

* * *

~Extra~

Author : Halo semua readers yang sangat baik nan setia (halah… serius ?) Ini akan kuberi rahasia dibalik 'keluarga' fic ini

Xion : *nggak tahu muncul dari mana* Ayo auhtor kasih tahu dong !

Author: Oke Xion, tapi panggil aku Rina-chan ya

Xion : Oke

Author : Nah , berhubungan dengan fic inggrisku yang berjudul We're twins yang sebenarnya sudah kubikin jauh lebih awal dari fic ini (tapi berhubungan waktu itu saya lagi mampet jadi akhirnya membendol dan hari ini baru dipublish) Vanitas jadi ayah sedangkan Ventus jadi ibu , maka terbentuklah keluarga geje yang barusan anda baca.

Xion : Tunggu , kalo Vanitas jadi ayah artinya… Si Sepiroth tuh jadi kakek dong ?!  
Author : Betul juga , lalu Namine dan Kairi jadi calon mertua . Sedangkan Riku dan Axel manggil Vanitas dan Si Ven om dan tante , hahahahaha….

* * *

TBC

* * *

Aneh sekali ya… chappy ini , jadi mohon direview plus saran-saran sebanyaknya


End file.
